Always by your side
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Jack Dawson is an penniless artist along with his best friend Fabrizio they travel together and end up staying in Coney Island. In Coney Island there is a singer and dancer called Rose. Jack will develop a friendship with Rose but will also at the same time fall in love. Cal has a crush on Rose and he will do anything to keep Rose away from Jack. Dedicated to Titanic4life! R&R.
1. chapter 1

_**Hi! This is my other new story I have also been working on. Dedicated to Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

Coney Island, Brooklyn, 1894

Jack Dawson was sat outside a tent where singing could be heard from. He was drawing two old men drinking in the bar. His best friend Fabrizio was showing people his work to see if he could sell them for 10 cents a piece. Fabrizio walked back over to Jack. "Any luck Fabrizio?" Asked Jack as he concentrated on drawing the two men.

"No. I ask them but they ignore me or that they are not interest" Fabrizio took a seat next to Jack on the bench. He sighed putting them down next to him. "I'm sorry Jack I'm such a terrible friend"

Jack stop drawing and looked up at Fabrizio who was upset. "What?! How could you even say such a thing! You're my best friend but also you are my brother" He said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Your an amazing friend and you mustn't forget that"

"Thanks Jack. Your my best friend and brother too" He smiled.

"And it's not your fault that people don't want to buy my drawings. Its there fault let them miss out" He said making Fabrizio feel better.

...

Rose was applying her last bit of lipstick before heading out on stage with her two co-stars Jane and Helen. "Come on Rose!" Shouted Jane from outside the dressing room. "We're on stage in one minute"

"Okay I'm coming. I'm just putting on my last bit of lipstick on" Rose rushed out of the room. She didn't see where she was going as she bumped into Cal her manager. "I'm sorry Mr Hockey"

"It's alright Rose. Good luck out there"

"Thanks" She said walking away.

"You're finally here" Said Helen as they all got into there positions ready to sing and dance. The curtain rose up. People were cheering, clapping and whistling as the curtain rose to the top of the stage. Jack and Fabrizio were sat outside hearing the people in there.

"I want to go and see the singing and dancing" Said Fabrizio. "Do you want to come with me Jack?"

"Sure why not" Smiled Jack. He collected his drawings and followed Fabrizio.

 _ **Sorry this was a short chapter. Chapter 2 will be longer I promise. Tell me what you think so far. :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! So here is chapter 2 and like I promised its much longer then the first! Dedicated to Titanic4life! I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

Jack followed Fabrizio into the tent where a massive crowd of men and women were standing around the stage. Up on stage were three good looking woman. Jack and Fabrizio pushed through the crowd to get near the stage. One woman in particular caught Jack's attention. She had beautiful red curly hair tied up in a messy bun. A red and black dress. Her eyes, her voice, her curves, her everything made Jack stop and look at her. She was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Fabrizio this place is amazing!"

"I knew you would like it. Especially the woman they are so talented and beautiful"

"Yeah they are but none of them compare to the one in the middle" Jack pointed. Fabrizio looked in the direction he was pointing at.

"Ah yeah she is very good looking" Teased Fabrizio. Jack could feel his cheeks turning red. "I doubt she would even see you in this crowd. Come on lets get closer" Fabrizio took Jack from the wrist as the pushed through the crowd.

"Fabrizio I don't think it's such a good idea"

"Off course it is. Come on Jack don't be like this" Minutes later as Jack and Fabrizio watched the three girls take there final bow Jack couldn't help but not keep his eyes of the girl he had his eyes set on.

Rose looked up from her final bow and her eyes fell on a young man with perfect blue eyes. His eyes were also on her. Rose couldn't help but let out a little smile. Rose and her two co-stars walked off stage together. Rose went into her dressing room and shut the door and leaned against it as she let out a deep sigh and breath. She couldn't help but laughed as she remember the blue eyed young man from the audience.

...

Rose was getting ready for bed when a knock on her door made her get out of bed. Rose was shocked to find her manager Cal on the other side. "Cal?"

"Yes Rose it's me. Listen I just want to say that you and the other girls did great today"

"Well thank you. We love our job so we all do the best we can"

"Anyway I've been thinking that you, Helen and Jane could take a day off tomorrow."

"That would be great. Thank you" Rose said slowly shutting the door

...

The next day Rose walked around the fair when a man around her age came up to her. "Hello Miss world you like to buy a drawing? Only 10 cents a piece" He said in an Italian accent.

"Sure"

"Great come with me. I forgot to take them with me but as well you can meet the artist behind all his amazing work" Fabrizio approached the bench where Jack was sat at. "Jack look our first customer!" Smiled Fabrizio as he walked away.

Jack stood up and walking behind Fabrizio was the girl, the woman of his dreams. The singer and dancer. "Hi I'm Jack Dawson" He said holding out his hand.

"I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater" She smiled taking his hand.

"I know who you are. I watched you yesterday singing and dancing on stage with two other girls"

"Yeah that's me"

"Well you were amazing. You have the best singing voice I've ever heard" He smiled looking into her eyes.

"Aw that so kind of you to say" Rose blushed. "So um your friend tells me your an artist and you're trying to sell me some of your work?"

"Yeah it's fine you don't have to like or buy it. It's not really that worth it but it helps me and Fabrizio buy food evey once in awhile" He said taking a seat on the bench. Rose sat next to him and he handed her his portfolio.

"Wow this is amazing work Jack. I've never seen such perfect, beautiful work before" Rose then turned a few more pages until it fell on a naked woman. "And these were drawn from life?"

"Yeah it was just a prostitute that wanted me to draw her so I did"

"Well I bet she paid you well" Rose said with a sneaky smile crawling along her face as she tested him.

"No, no. Its not what you think. Nothing happened between us. And anyway she was a married women"

"Oh" She laughed and so did he. Rose continued to flip through his portfolio when a drawing of a young couple in love over looking the sea caught her attention. "This one's beautiful. It doesn't look like it was drawn around here"

"That's because its not. It was when I was in Santa Monica in California" He explained.

"I've always wanted to go to California but I don't think I ever will"

"I'm sure you will Rose" He said looking into her eyes. They smiled at each other. Silence. "Rose I know you like it so much I want you to keep it for free"

"But Jack you need money for food-"

"-Hay don't worry about it" He said cutting her off. "You're a lovely girl and I want you to keep it" He said giving it to her.

"Thank you" Rose leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I should get going now" Rose said as she stood. Jack stood up next to her.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow night I'm performing and I want to see you there"

"Sounds perfect. I'll be there"

"You better be"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3! Dedicated to Titanic4life!Enjoy!**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

The next day

Jack arrived a few minutes earlier so he could get to the front of the stage. It was starting to fill up with more and more people by the passing minutes. Jack went up to the bar and brought himself a cheap beer. It wasn't like the ones he had in Santa Monica. Just then a man appeared on stage announcing the girls are about to preform. Everyone in the room started to clapping and cheering as the curtain rose up. Rose stood on stage along with two other girls.

An hour later the Rose and the two other girls finished there singing and dancing. Rose walked off stage and went to find Jack. "Hay you did amazing!" Smiled Jack.

"Thanks. And thank you for coming too" Rose wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and blushed as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome. If I had time to see you everyday I would find a way. So Anyway are you free now?"

"Yes I am"

"Good come with me" He took her hand and lead her out from the tent. They walked around the fair and approached the carousel. "Have you ever been on a carousel before?"

"Once when I was a little girl"

Jack kept hold of her hand as they got on. They sat side by side on a horse. After the carousel they went on the spinning teacup ride. Jack span them around so fast Rose screamed and laughed. "Jack no!" She smiled laughing.

"Ahh!!" He shouted smiling and laughing. Rose closed her eyes shut and laughed.

...

Helen and Jane were at there apartment when there was a knock at the door. "Is that Rose?" Asked Jane.

"I don't know. Rose always takes her key unless she forget to take it with her" Helen said as she walked towards the door. She opened the door to find Cal. "Hi Cal"

"Hi Helen. Are Jane and Rose in?"

"Jane is but not Rose. We haven't seen her for the past two hours"Jane stepped back letting Cal in. The three of them sat in the kitchen drinking some tea and coffee.

"Did she say anything to you two about her going out?" Asked Cal as he took a sip of his coffee.

"No. She always does but today she didn't" Replied Jane. Cal finished his coffee, thanked Jane and Helen and left. Cal waited downstairs by the main apartment door waiting for Rose until she came home.

...

Jack and Rose were in a pub with live Irish music playing. People dancing and some singing along. "Would you like another drink Rose?"

"Yeah this beer is so good but also disgusting" She laughed being a little drunk. Jack laughed along and came back with two more beers.

"You wanna know something?"

"Okay"

"When I was in Santa Monica the beer there was so much better but it was even worse then this one"

"Do you wanna dance with me Jack?"

"Sure" Rose wrapped both arms around his neck. Her hands played with his hair that was at the back of his neck. Jack placed both hands on her lower back. They slowly danced to the music. Rose felt so comfortable around him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

...

Jack stood outside Roses apartment building both saying goodnight to each other before going there separate ways. Rose kissed his cheek and walked away leaving Jack to watch her walk into her building. When Jack couldn't see her he walked away.

As Rose slipped the key into the lock someone jump up behind her. He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. Rose screamed but her mouth was covered by someone's hand. "Rose where have you been? And who was that?"

"God Cal you scared the hell out of me. And why do you care where I was tonight"

"Because I do and so do Helen and Jane. You have been gone for hours and who were you with?"

Rose sighed. "I was with a friend Cal"

"What friend?"

"Just a...you know what? I'm tired Cal and I need my sleep for tomorrow" She said turning around and unlocking the door. "Goodnight Cal"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

The next day Rose walked out of her bedroom to find Helen and Jane outside her room with their arms crossed and looking serious. "Morning is everything okay?" Asked Rose.

"Morning and no it's not Rose" Started Helen. "Why didn't you say where you were or who you went off with?"

"Yeah you didn't say anything. You just left!" Angrily Said Jane. "We were worried about you and so was Cal"

"Cal? Worried about me?" She laughed. "This is crazy. I was just out with a friend that's all"

"What's your friend called and how did you meet your friend Rose?" Said Jane.

"His name is Jack Dawson and we met at the fair. He is an amazing person and wonderful artist if you must know" Rose walked passed them thinking she couldn't be free.

"Well Rose next time you go out tell us" Said Jane as she followed Rose into the kitchen.

"Why? I'm my own person and I have my own life. I don't need to tell you guys everything"

"Yes you do and you also have to tell Cal. That's his new rule."

"What? Ugh this is abused."

"But Rose you need to be safe. We have to keep you safe and we don't know Jack so Helen, Cal and myself suggest you stay away from him. He could be dangerous"

"Jane listen to me. Jack is not dangerous he is a friendly loving kind person and you or anyone else can't stop me from seeing him" Rose walked over to the front door and left.

...

Rose walked to the fair and went to find Jack. She found him sitting on a bench outside her tent. "Jack!" She smiled. She hugged him burying her head into his chest. She then cried.

He ran his hand down her hair down to her lower back"Rose. Rose why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Cal, Helen and Jane said I could never see you again. It's not fair and they don't even know you. I told them that your the most amazing person I have ever met but they all say you are dangerous or something like that." She cried.

"Don't listen to them Rose. You know me better then anyone else. Would you like to join me?"

"Where to?"

"Let's go to my place and sort you out" He smiled placing an arm around her shoulder.

...

"Okay let get you washed. In here is the bathroom. If you need anything just call for me"

"Okay thank you Jack"

"No problem"

20 minutes later Rose was washed up. Her damp hair was let down to dry naturally. She was also wearing one of Jacks shirts and trousers. She didn't mind that they were mens clothing. "You look nice in my clothes"

"Thanks. There a lot more comfortable then my dresses I have to were all the time" She sat down next to him on the couch. "I'll be leaving in a few hours"

"Why?"

"Because I have to work otherwise Cal won't pay me"

"Would you like me there tonight again?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am Rose"

...

Jack and Rose approach the tent. She let out a sigh and looked down at the ground. "You okay? Asked Jack.

Rose shook her head. "No. I can't do this" She walked away and Jack followed.

"Rose I'm with you and I won't let anything happen to you I promise" He said giving her a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack watched as the curtain rose up. He watched Rose as she stood still in her pose before the music began to play. On either side of her were her two co-stars. As Rose singed and danced Jack could tell something wasn't right. Her body language was telling him that she was scared. Meanwhile Jack was supporting Rose Fabrizio came a cross a Italian restaurant. He went in and sat down. "Sorry sir but were closing down. We have finished today" said the bar maid.

"Why? This was always a very popular place"

"I know but I'm afraid this place is now shut down for good. We got a lot of complaints about the food, hygiene and some of the rats in the kitchen"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. So what do you plan to do now?"

"I'm going to go back to my home town and open up a bed and breakfast"

"That sounds interesting. Where is your home town?" Smiled Fabrizio.

"Chippewa falls Wisconsin"

"My best friend Jack Dawson is from there"

"Oh that's right. I remember him. So how did you two become friends? I've never seen you in Chippewa falls before"

"We meet two years ago while we were traveling."

"That sounds like Jack. Always traveling"

"How do you know Jack?"

"He is my brother"

"Seriously? Jack never told me he had a sister"

"Well now you know. I'm Macy Dawson" She smiled extending her hand.

"Fabrizio De Rossi" He smiled taking her hand and kissing it.

"That's a lovely name Fabrizio. Where are you from?"

"Italy"

"I've always wanted to go to Italy and try the amazing food and explore the culture" She smiled.

"Maybe I could go with you and I could cook the food in your bed and breakfast"

"That's a great idea Fabrizio!" She smiled wrapping her arms around giving him a friendly hug. "Will you bring Jack too? I haven't seen him since he left two years ago"

"Of course Macy. When do you leave?"

"In one day"

...

Fabrizio found Jack holding Rose in her arms. "Rose you did great. Please don't quit"

"I want to Jack. I hate Cal. I hate Jane. I hate Helen. They are so controlling" She cried into his chest. "I want to leave this place and never ever come back"

"I know Rose. I know" He said stroking her hair. Jack opened his eyes and sore Fabrizio standing there. "Fabrizio"

Rose pulled away. "I'm sorry" She said wiping her tears away. "I remember you. We meet when you took me to see Jack's art. I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater" She smiled.

"I'm Fabrizio De Rossi. Sorry am I interrupting something?"

"Oh no. I was just going to change and remove my make up. I'll be back in a few minutes" Said Rose.

"Okay Rose." Smiled Jack. He then turned his attention back to Fabrizio. "What's up Fabrizio?"

"Jack you'll never guess who I met today"

"Who?"

"You're sister Macy! I went into her restaurant but unfortunately it closed down today but she is returning back to Chippewa falls to open up her own bed and breakfast and she gave me the job to work as her chef and she wanted me to take you"

"My sister! I haven't seen her for two years!" He smiled. "You should go Fabrizio! That job would be perfect for you!"

"Yes but she also want you to come with us back to Chippewa falls."

"I would but I can't leave Rose."

"Bring her alone Jack. I'm sure your sister would love to see you and your girlfriend"

"Slow down Fabrizio" chuckled Jack. "Rose is not my girlfriend. She is my friend"

"I thought you loved her?" Fabrizio asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do but, I think she only sees me as a friend. As much as I would love to have Rose as my girlfriend I don't think she would want me as her boyfriend"

"What!? Jack have you seen the way she looks at you, the way she speaks to you. She wants you just as you want her"

Before Jack could speak Rose came out from her dressing room. The three of them went back to the apparent together. Fabrizio told Rose about Jack's sister and if she wanted to leave and go to Chippewa falls with them and she agreed to leave with them.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6! Dedicated to Titanic4life! please tell me what you think of this story so far. in the next few weeks I may not post as much because I'm busy getting ready to go to New York. I can't wait to go and I've always wanted to go for years. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

New York, grand central station

"So Macy what was Jack like as a young boy growing up?" Asked Rose as she smiled.

"He was very fussy child with food I remember" She laughed. "But after that he wasn't so bad with the food. He was annoying at times but we always got on well."

"He's always been very artistic I believe"

"Yes since he was about 5 or 6 he loved to draw. Sometimes he would steal my paper without me noticing" She laughed. "What about you Rose? What was your childhood like?"

"It was great up to one point. My father died when I was 12 and then my mother fell into depression after his death and she died of a broken heart last year when I was just 16"

"Oh I'm sorry Rose" Macy pulled her into a friendly hug.

"It's okay Macy. I was never really that close to her. I was much closer to my dad." Rose said pulling away. "But anyway lest change topic of conversation. I want to know more about your bed and breakfast idea"

...

The train was now lest then two hours away from Chippewa falls. Jack got up from where he was and sat down next to Rose. "Hay you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You're sister and I have been talking a lot"

"Yeah she can be a chatter box at times" he laughed. "So are you looking forward to this new life?"

"I am. It feels great not to be controlled by Cal and Helen and Jane. I've never done anything like this before" She smiled. "Macy told me you left home for about two years"

"I did. I never felt so free. It was great and that how Fabrizio and I became best friends. We both had dreams and ambitious to complete"

"I like that"

"What's your dream or ambition Rose?"

"I did enjoy singing and dancing that was my dream ever since I can remember and was yours to travel and draw?"

"Pretty much" Jack picked up his portfolio and took out a new piece of paper and charcoal pencil. "Can I draw you?"

"You-you wanna draw me?" Rose said as she stubbed on her words.

"Yes" laughed Jack.

"Well okay. What should I do?"

"Just stay still and look towards me"

...

Jack, Rose, Fabrizio and Macy got of the train at Chippewa falls station. They found a hotel to stay the night unit the next morning. The next morning they all went and found the building which would become Macy's bed and breakfast. "This is the place" Smiled Macy. They all walked in and took a long look around.

"I'm so happy for you sis" smiled Jack as he hugged his sister.

"Thanks Jack"

"What do we do now?" Asked Fabrizio.

"Well um...I guess take a look at our rooms. Rose and I will share. Fabrizio you will share with Jack." Macy turned to Rose. "Does that sound okay with you Rose?"

"It sounds great Macy. It's going to feel like we are sisters" Rose smiled as she put a hand on her shoulder.

...

They then went to there rooms. The girls room was just across from the boys room. Macy and Rose entered there room shutting the door behind them. "I can't wait to decorate our room and the whole place" Smiled Macy as she looked around the room. The room had a double bed, two nightstands with a lamp on each side, a desk and mirror, a closet and a private bathroom complete with a bath. "What type of paint or wallpaper would you like to have for our room Rose?"

"I don't mind. Its your bed and breakfast you can choose"

"I have always loved lavender. It's always been my favourite"

"Me too it's my favourite colour too" Smiled Rose.

 ** _I will continue this soon. Please review!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7! Hi I won't be able to update my stories as often because I'm going to New York in a few days so I hope you understand. I'm so excited and I've always wanted to go! This is a longer chapter then most of my previous ones I have written for this story. Dedicated to Titanic4life! Also go and follow Titanicfangirl! Anyway enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Two weeks later Macy was finally going to open up her bed and breakfast. Rose, Jack and Fabrizio help Macy paint and decorate the place. Macy looked at her bed and breakfast from the outside. "It's beautiful. You guys all did an amazing job. How can I ever repay you all?"

"Macy you don't have to pay us anything" Said Rose as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Honestly"

"No Rose you all help me for the last two weeks so tonight we are going out. I know this great place"

"Oh really?" Smiled Jack. "What's there?"

"Live Irish music you can dance too, very discussing cheap beer. It's gonna be great"

...

"Macy would you like to dance with me?" Asked Fabrizio as he held out his hand. Macy smiled and took his hand as she rose from her seat.

"I would love to" She replied.

Jack took a sip of his drink and watched his sister dance with Fabrizio. It was so funny to watch. Jack and Rose laughed and clapped along with the music. "It looks like they are having a blast" Laughed Rose.

"Yeah I guess they are" Jack looked at Rose for a moment. He smiled to himself having an idea. He stood from his chair. "Come with me" He said taking her hand.

"What's happening?" Rose then realized. "Oh no no no. Jack I don't even know the steps to this"

"It's fine Rose. I don't know then either. Now were gonna have to get a little closer" He placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her towards him. "Like this"

"You lead I follow"

"Okay" Jack was leading Rose through the dancing crowd. They were both laughing and having lots of fun. After a few minutes Jack found a free place up on a stage.

"Jack? Where are we going?" He didn't respond. "Jack?"

"Come on stage with me" Jack let go of her hand and started to irish dance. Rose looked at the way he moved his feet. Rose removed her shoes and tossed them a side. She then copied his dance. "Look at you! I never knew you could do that" He smiled being impressed.

"I did all sorts of dances back in Corny Island"

He watched her dance and an idea came to his head. He tapped her on the arm. "Here try this" They linked arms and run around in circles laughing. They then held hands and spun around quickly.

...

Jack and Rose walked off stage laughed holding onto each other for support not to fall. "That was so much fun!" Laughed Rose.

"Yeah it was. We should do this more often"

"I guess we could" Jack and Rose joined Macy and Fabrizio at the table. They spent a few more hours drinking beer, sharing funny stories and dancing.

...

As they got back Jack stood at the porch lighting a cigarette. He sat on the

wooden porch swing wondering about the wonderful night. "Hay"

A voice startled him slightly. "Oh hi Rose. You okay?"

"I'm fine. I haven't had that much fun in ages so thank you"

"You don't need to thank me. It was my sister's idea"

Rose approach him and sat next to him. "I know but you Dawson's really know how to have a good time"

Jack took a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke up towards the diamond sky. "Well your welcome. Have you ever star gazed before?"

"No"

Jack put his cigarette out and stood up. "Come with me" he took her hand and lead her through the front yard where there was no light. "You need to lie down on the grass and look up at the stars" He told her.

Rose got down onto the grass next to Jack and looked up at the sky. The sight took her breath away "Wow it's so beautiful. I can't believe I've never done this before"

"Macy and I used to do this all the time as kids during the summer." He then let out a sigh. "I love looking up at the stars"

"Me too. Look a shooting star!" Rose happily pointed out.

"It's beautiful right? My pops used to tell me every time you saw one it was a soul going to heaven"

"I like that. Are we supposed to make a wish on it?"

They both looked at each other. "If you want to Rose. I'm not ever going to stop you from anything"

"Thanks Jack" She smiled. They then turned their heads back to the sky.

"Hay are you two going to come back in or what?" Shouted Macy from the porch

"Come on Rose lets go before my sister locks us out here"

 ** _I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think so far! :-)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8! I hope you like it. This may be my last updated before I go to New York this weekend. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"Hi how may I help you?" Smiled Macy as she greeted a man and woman.

"My wife and I would like a room for a few days"

"Perfect. Can I have your names please"

"Jim and Chloe Sanders"

"Okay. It's $2 dollars a night. Breakfast, lunch and dinner is also included. I'll go and get Jack to show your your room" Macy quickly disappeared to get Jack. "This is my brother Jack Dawson. He will show you to your room"

"Thank you very much miss" Smiled Chloe.

" Please call me Macy"

...

Later that night Rose was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was also mumbling. Macy woke up and noticed Rose having a nightmare. "Rose wake up! Wake up!"

Rose sat up in a a panick. "Oh god what's happening?"

Macy turned on the light. "What happened Rose tell me?"

"Well Cal, Jane and Helen found me here and they took me back to Coney Island" Rose wiped a tear away from her eye. "It was dreadful Macy. I mean dreadful" Macy pulled Rose into a hug. "Your such a good friend towards me Macy. I couldn't ask for a better best friend"

"Oh Rose. Your my best friend but also like the sister I never had" They pulled away when they herd a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Macy opened the door to find her brother Jack. "Hi Jack is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. I hurd some crying or something are you or Rose alright?"

"I'm fine now. Sorry to wake you up Jack. Macy was just comforting me. I had a nightmare"

"I know how to help you Rose"

"You do?"

"Yeah come with me" They went downstairs to the kitchen. Jack made her a hot chocolate. "Here you go. This will help"

"Thanks" Rose took a sip. She ended up with some cream on her upper lip making Jack laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You have some cream on your upper lip"

Rose laughed as she looked at her own reflection. "I guess I do" She licked the cream of her upper lip and finished the rest. "Thank you Jack that really helped a lot"

He took her cup and walked over to the sink. "No problem"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Did you come up with the idea of a hot chocolate after you wake up from a bad dream?"

"It's been in my family for a few years now. It's our tradition"

"Well I think it's a wonderful tradition Jack" Smiled Rose.

Jack smiled back and walked back over to her. "Come on lets get you back to bed"

...

The next morning Rose was sitting on the front porch. She wondered what she could do. She had already done all her work in the bed and breakfast for the morning. Just then Jack stepped out. "Hay Rose" He smiled taking a seat next to her.

"Hi Jack. I want to thank you for what you did last night. That hot chocolate was the best thing to help me relax and get back to sleep"

"It's no problem. What are you up to now?"

"Nothing. I've done my work for the morning and I don't know what to do now"

"I'm free. Do you want to join me for a walk"

"Okay. But if it's not to much trouble can you bring your portfolio so you can draw me?"

"Off course."

"I still remember when you did that picture of me on the train. Your very talented"

"Thank you"

...

"All done" Smiled Jack. Rose walked over and looked at her drawing.

"Wow this is great Jack. I can't believe I look like that"

"What do you mean?"

"I look beautiful in this and I'm not. This possibly can't be me" She let out a nervous laugh.

"Rose you are beautiful" He said looking intl her eyes. He took her hands in his. "Since I first sore you I said to Fabrizio that you were beautiful." His hand cupped her soft cheek. "Your beautiful Rose"

Rose took in what he was saying to her. She got lost in his beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly she leaned in to kiss him. At first she hesitated but Jack moved closer and she then kissed him fully on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9! Sorry this chapter is short. I just got back from New York and I'm so tired._** ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack and Rose had there arms around each other as they got back. Macy was in complete shock when she sore he brother holding Rose like that. She thought that he would never settle down with anyone. Fabrizio wasn't at all surprised he knew Jack liked Rose since they first met. "Well it's nice to see you two together" Smiled Macy. "Especially you Jack. I thought you would never settle down with anyone"

"Well things change and Rose is the most beautiful, amazing girl, women I have ever met" He said smiling down at Rose as she looked up into his eyes.

"That was the most romantic and beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me" Rose said as tears of joy started to form in her eyes. "I love you Jack"

"I love you too" They shared a passionate kiss. They forgot about Fabrizio and Macy standing in the same room.

Fabrizio could tell they need time alone together. He silently cleared his throat and tapped Macy on the shoulder. "Come on lets leave them together"

...

"Girls where do you think Rose could of have disappeared to?" Asked Cal

Helen and Jane looked at each other then back at Cal. "We have no idea Cal" replied Helen.

"But wait wasn't she with that Jack Dawson fella?" Questioned Jane. "Maybe he had something to do with it"

"Perhaps your right. Rose did disobey" said Helen.

Just then Cal got something. A brilliant idea. "I know something. That restaurant that was closed down the owner was called Macy Dawson perhaps she's related to Jack Dawson."

"Excuse me for saying this Cal but isn't Dawson a popular surname?" Asked Jane. "They may have the same surname but that doesn't mean that they could possibly be related"

"You never know Jane. You never know. But anyways she went back to her home town in Chippewa falls and we must go and question her to see if she is related to him or not" Later that evening Cal, Jane and Helen took the train that would take them to Chippewa falls in Wisconsin.

...

Jack and Rose slowly kissed each other goodnight. Fabrizio could here them kissing, whispering and laughing together. Fabrizio finally herd footsteps and he looked up from his book. "So you could finally let her go" teased Fabrizio as Jack entered the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"Haha very funny Fabrizio but yes I did finally let her go"

"For now" laughed Fabrizio. "Everyone knows that you will sneak out together in the middle of the night so you can continue to kiss" Jack grabbed his pillow and started to playfully hit Fabrizio. Fabrizio laughed and made him stop. "Alright Jack alright. God I'm only playing you. Don't take it so serious"

"I know and I'm sorry for hitting you with my pillow" Jack rolled his eyes as he started to get under the covers.

"Your not sorry Jack. I sore you roll your eyes at me"

"You got the message I see" He said with a smile.


End file.
